lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:LionHeartKIng/Yu-Gi-Oh! Random Duel Logs - Episode 005
Turn 1: Maggie * Normal Summons "Pompous Visitor" (1600/1400). * Uses the effect of "Visitor", Special Summoning "Pompous Cat" from her hand. (1200/1400). * Uses the effect of "Cat", making it a DARK Spellcaster-Type monster. * Uses the effect of "Visitor", discarding "Pompous Potion" to make it a DARK Spellcaster-Type monster. * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from her hand, face-down. * Ends her turn. Turn 2: Alexandra * Draws. * Standby Phase: 1 Impact Marker * Normal Summons "Impersonation Insect, Kostas Hatzichristos" (600/1400). * Uses the effect of "Hatzichristos", Special Summoning "Impersonation Insect, Manos Katrakis" from her hand (700/2000). * Tributes "Katrakis" to place 2 more Impact Markers. (Impact Markers: 1 > 3). * Tributes "Hatzichristos" to Special Summon "Impersonation Insect, Maro Kontou" (500/2200) from her hand. * Uses the effect of "Kontou", banishing "Katrakis" to place 2 more Impact Markers (Impact Markers: 3 > 5). * Activates "Insect Chorde", Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Insect-Type monster, in this case, "Impersonation Insect, Orestis Makris", from her hand. (800/1800). * Activates " ", banishing the top 10 cards of her Deck, face-down, to draw 2 extra cards. * "Makris" attacks "Cat", with his effect switching the ATK of both battling monsters, until the end of the Damage Step. (Makris: 800 > 1800/1800 > 800) (Cat: 1200 > 1400/1400 > 1200) (Maggie: 4000 -> 3600). * Uses the effect of "Makris", placing 2 Impact Markers. (Impact Markers: 5 > 7). * Activates "Impersonation Insect, Masquerade" from her hand, Impact Summoning "Impersonation Insect, Aliki Vougiouklaki" (Impact Markers: 7 > 1) (1000/2800). * "Aliki Vougiouklaki" attacks "Visitor", with her effect inverting and doubling damage calculation. (Maggie: 3600 -> 2400). * ""Kontou" attacks directly. (Maggie: 2400 -> 1900). * Ends her turn. Turn 3: Maggie * Draws. * Alexandra's Impact Markers: 2 * Normal Summons "Pompous Trumpart" (1000/1800). * Uses the effect of "Trumpart", adding "Pompous Dormouse" from her Deck to her hand. * Since she controls a "Pompous" monsters, she Special Summons "Pompous Hatter" from her hand. (1100/1600). * Uses the effect of "Hatter", Tributing it to make "Trumpart" a DARK Wyrm-Type monster. * Ends her turn. Turn 4: Alexandra * Draws. * Alexandra's Impact Markers: 3 * "Kontou" attacks "Trumpart", but Maggie uses the effect of "Pompous Hare", discarding it to prevent her "Trumpart" from being destroyed by battle or card effects this turn. The damage from the inverted damage is inflicted anyway. (Maggie: 1900 -> 1400). * Ends her turn. Turn 5: Maggie * Draws. * Alexandra's Impact Markers: 4 * Uses her "Trumpart" to Chrysopoeia Summon "Pompous Dragon - Jabberwock" (3000/2500). * Activates her Set card, " ", negating "Kontou"'s effects, also it cannot attack. * "Jabberwock" attacks "Kontou". (Alexandra: 4000 -> 1500). * Activates "Chrysopoeia Burst", destroying an opponent's card if a Chrysopoeia Monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle. She chooses "Aliki Vougiouklaki". * Ends her turn. Turn 6: Alexandra * Draws. * Alexandra's Impact Markers: 5 * Activates "Impersonation Insect, Reverse" from her hand, Special Summoning "Aliki Vougiouklaki" from her Graveyard. (1000/2800). * "Aliki Vougiouklaki" attacks "Jabberwock", with her effect inverting and doubling the damage, thus Maggie takes 4000 damage. (Maggie: 1900 -> 0). Alexandra wins. Category:Blog posts